The present embodiments relate to detecting a flow diverter in aneurysm treatment.
Aneurysms may be treated by placing an endovascular coil. Stent-assisted coil placement has been developed to address unfavorable aneurysm features, such as wide neck, large size, fusiform morphology, and post treatment recanalization. However, use of the coil may be associated with higher rates of aneurysm recurrence and procedure-induced mortality.
Flow-diverting devices may overcome some of these problems. Endovascular placement of flow diversion devices as a treatment for intracranial aneurysms is gaining acceptance. In a flow diverter procedure, a stent or other flow diverter is placed to block the aneurysm. Following the procedure, a post-op x-ray (e.g., DynaCT by Siemens) scan is performed. The clinicians visually assess the outcome of the procedure. As FIG. 1 shows, a flow diverter, as a relatively small device, is embedded in surrounding tissues and is difficult to distinguish from tissue and other structure. The clinician may manually adjust the visualization to locate the flow diverter and make the flow diverter visible for clinical evaluation. FIG. 2 shows a close-up of the flow diverter in FIG. 1 after manual adjustment of the visualization. However, the manual adjustment is difficult and time consuming, resulting in increased costs.